The tiding of evil and hate.
by The Guy Formerly Known as
Summary: Team Rocket is taken over by a twisted immortal...
1. The Capture

"LIES! FILTHY LIES!" shouted the voice.  
  
"NO! WE DIDN'T WANT TO FAIL BOSS!" James replied, "WE GOT DEFEATED BY ACCIDENT!"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME JAMES, I AM NOT AS FORGIVING AS GIOVANNI WAS - EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU FAIL TO GET ME WHAT I WANT ONE OF YOU THREE FOOLS SHALL DIE!" Replied the cloaked and hooded figure with no emotion, who it seems had taken over Team Rocket.  
  
"JAMES - PREPARE TO MEET THY MAKER!" Screamed the dark form as his grey, wizened hand withdrew from the black sleeve. "I SHALL ENJOY THIS..." A small bolt of electricity as black as night and as cold and putrid as pure evil shot from the man's wrinkled finger and hit James in the chest.  
  
FLUMP! A corpse replaced the figure of James.  
  
"Oh shit." whispered Jessie meekly as the figure withdrew his hand.  
  
"INDEED, NOW JESSICA GET ME SOMETHING INTERESTING WITHIN A MONTH OR YOU WILL DIE - SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. GOOD DAY JESSICA. MEOWTH YOU SHALL BE TAKEN DOWN TO THE LAB FOR EXPERIMENTS."   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
10 DAYS LATER  
  
Jessie shaked the rubber bag onto the boss's table.  
  
Out fell Pikachu, Togepi, Misty, Ash and a dead body formerly known as Brock.  
  
"ONE OF THEM'S DEAD, JESSIE - YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT." The boss whispered, he pushed a red button which made the floor below Jessie slide away and all she saw as she died were the spikes coming up to "greet" her. "GUARDS - TAKE THESE TWO TO MY PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT DUNGEON," He pointed to Ash and Misty, one asleep the other paralysed with shock but still shaking. "AND DISPOSE OF THE CORPSE, SEND THE TOGEPI TO THE TRAINING GROUND AND THE PIKACHU TO THE LAB - THEN THE STONE BANK. OH, AND SIEZE EVERTHING THEY HAVE WITH THEM." The voice showed no emotion...  
  
If you like it review, if you don't like don't review. I may upload another chapter if you like. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: The usual - I don't own ANYTHING that I may mention in this fanfic.  
  
Things in **s are thoughts, ""s are for speech, {}s are for flashbacks, ()s are for pokèmon speech and []s are authors notes.  
  
Note: Starts from when the last one let off.  
  
-OUTSIDE A LARGE BUILDING-  
  
Duncan knelt down and hammered at a strange machine that looked like a jet-ski and was hovering. He accidentally hit himself with the hammer.  
  
"Ouch! Even when you are phychic this is hard." he shouted.  
  
Duncan looked down the Olivine road and saw a 12 year old on his paper  
rounds.  
  
A newspaper flew and hit the contraption which began to make a noise.  
  
"Finally, I've been working on that thing for days, anyway what's in the paper?  
  
DANGER! TEAM ROCKET UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT  
  
When will they learn that no matter who owns Team Rocket they will always be imbici... wait ... I know that name - my brother, Donnchadh - he killed dad!"  
  
{NOTE: 10 YEARS AGO  
  
"Donnchadh? I thought you'd left to become a trainer." asked Duncan  
  
"I just want to ... borrow something from ... dad." replied Donnchadh *If I am ever to succeed to be as great and evil as Giovanni I must get rid of my family - they will stand in my way. Might as well come back later for Duncan ... he's a weakling.*  
  
"Oh, he's in the lounge taking a nap." said Duncan  
  
*Good, I can kill him easily then.* thought Donnchadh  
  
-INSIDE-  
  
Donnchadh brings a thick, curved, yellow, serated blade out of a sheath and brings it down onto a sleeping figure.  
  
The poor man didn't even know of his death.  
  
"Alpha copter come in!" screamed Donnchadh into a walkie-talkie.  
  
-OUTSIDE-  
  
Donnchadh rushed out and jumped onto the landing bars of a helicopter embazled with a large "R" which had just arrived. A man held an assualt rifle to Duncan's head before he could speak.  
  
"One bad move and you'll met the same fate as your dad asshole." he whispered.}  
  
"I'd better get ready!" screamed Duncan. "He's probably got hostages already!"  
  
-IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS-  
  
"Togi togi! PRRRIII!" (Steady, steady! ATTACK!)  
  
All of the Pokèmon in the ground all attacked the poeple at the exits and many rushed to a steel door labelled "STORAGE".  
  
"Thyp!" (I'll take care of this one) shouted a Thyphlosion.  
  
He flamethrowered the door and lot's of pokèballs and various other items came out in a landslide.  
  
"HEEYA HI HI YA A YA YA!" (You all open these pokèballs, you lot raid the lab and stone bank and we'll rescue the hostages)  
  
-IN THE PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT CHAMBER-  
"Ooh ... my head." were the words Misty said as she woke up. "WAIT! WHY AM I TIED UP NAKED TO THIS WALL?"  
  
Her words were true as she was tied butt naked to a concrete wall, opposite Ash who was in much the same position only asleep. The worst part was that soldiers could see her through a glass wall.  
  
*I kinda wanted to see Ash like that, but this isn't the time.* Misty thought to herself, glad that no-one else could read them.  
  
-MEANWHILE-  
  
"Butch - you have failed me you shall now pay the ultimate price!" screamed the hooded man as he shot Butch with a pistol. *I was going to put him in the spike pit but that woman - Jessica - is still in there...*  
  
Okay, I hope you like - and NO THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A LEMON! 


	3. 

Dislaimer: The usual, I do not own this, that and the other. See the last chapter for meanings of things in **s, ()s, {}s, []s and ""s.  
  
-OUTSIDE A LARGE BUILDING-  
  
Duncan held out his hand and a leather jacket, some shades, a thin-bladed sword and a pocket radio flew out to his hand.  
  
He connected the radio to the jet-ski thing and flung the rest onto his person, "Time to get this show on the road!" he said, as the radio played rock.  
  
-INSIDE THE STONE BANK-  
  
"Piiika!" "OEEE!" "GLLLOOOOM"  
  
Many Pokèmon were being force evolved here, and just as the Eevee was about to evolve - a Chancey burst through toting a pistol.  
  
"CHANCCE!" (STOP!)  
  
The man held the stone in mid-air.  
  
"CHA-" (YOU WILL MEET OUR D...)  
  
"FREEEEZE!"  
  
A man in a black uniform ran through and pointed a sub-machine gun at the Chancey.  
  
"Now - back to the storage bank or back to your creator."  
  
The Chancey let herself be led out, grudgingly.  
  
-MEANWHILE-  
  
"Sir, the rebellion is being stopped as we speak." said the man to Donnchadh.  
  
"Good, however I feel that this place is no longer safe for me, ready my chopper." replied the cold voice. "Or face the consequences." he added happily in an aftertone.  
  
-IN THE P.E.C (Personal entertainment chamber)-  
  
"Hiya." (Where are we?)  
  
"Togi, prii!" (I think mommy is here.)  
  
"Hi?" (Really?)  
  
They peered into a glass cell, and found it emoty - they carried on and din't find anyone living but eventually they reached a cell with two nudes strapped to the wall.  
  
-ON THE ROAD-  
  
"American woman!  
  
Stay away from me!  
  
American Woman!  
  
Somethin' something ee!  
  
Oh, Viridian Gym that's Team Rocket's place isn't it?" sung Duncan as he turned off toward the gym.  
  
"Do you wish to challenge the gym le..." asked the guard as he was cut short buy Duncan holding a gun to his head. "Go in please!"  
  
Duncan reached a padlocked door, and he thought hard - a blueish glow appeared around him as the door splintered away into nothing.  
  
"Telekinisis. Handy stuff." he mused.  
  
Duncan flew down the stairs and pressed a red button labeled, SELF-DESTRUCT in 5 HOURS. USE ONLY IN EMERGENCY'S.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Please review, please, I'm begging you! I'll even make a clutz of myself in the next disclaimer or something! 


	4. 

Disclaimer: You know - I DON'T OWN POKÈMON!  
  
Things in **s are thoughts, ""s are for speech, {}s are for flashbacks, ()s are for pokèmon speech and []s are authors notes.  
  
Duncan chuckled as he ran up the stairs. *I have a lot to do - mainly killing and rescuing stuff, but I must still pace  
mys... holy shit!*  
  
Holy shit about summed up the sight in front of him, 50 team rocket members each with a pistol.  
  
*This should be fun!*  
  
He acted like Neo in the Matrix and shot wildly and doged, strafed, jumped - whatever it takes  
to dodge those bullets!  
  
Eventually only 10 members were left and then he slipped and landed - hard.  
  
-IN THE PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT CHAMBER-  
  
Ash couldn't find anything to do, all he could do was to stare into a wall or  
Misty or the Pokèmon, Misty always talked about wanting her bike back and   
wanting her mallet back [if they took her CLOTHES would anyone leave that?]  
  
Suddenly the Pokèmon hid, as two TR members chained a man to the wall, and  
forgot to take his stuff.  
  
He opened his eyes and said, "Sucker" [Yes, this is Duncan] "Damn only 4 hours left,  
better hurry!" He used some telekinesis to pull all of the chains out of the wall and  
to smash the glass door. He duely noted Ash and Misty and teleported thier clothes and stuff  
over and said, "Kids, if you want to stay in one piece do what you have to do here within 4  
hours." He ran off stroking a gun.  
  
Ash suddenly blushed when he realised he was naked, no wonder Misty was looking at him.  
*I'm free...*  
  
-IN THE TRAINING YARD-  
  
Many men in black were herding the Pokèmon that hasn't mysteriously disappeared into thin air  
around into a cupboard.  
  
"Togi!" (Mommy!)  
"Bulba" (ASH!)  
"Slow slow slow bro slow slow slow slowbro!" (Wiggly worms you just can't catch us!"  
"Squir squirtle." (Damn Slowbro.)  
  
Just then a man spring jumped out of the only visible entrance to the yard, high  
up in the wall. He mentioned something about being Duncan here to destroy evil.  
  
He used Telekinesis to suffocate all of the men in black suits and he went on sorting the   
stuff in the nearby buildings.  
  
-IN THE HELICOPTER-  
  
"Okay, we have arrived in Kanto - we will reach Viridian Gym in 3 hrs 50 minutes."  
boomed a voice from the loadspeaker to the elite TR troops, immune to Telekinesis  
and knives.  
  
Review please. 


	5. The dual starts.

Disclaimer: Guess okay?  
  
If I put a () with speech inside it after a Pokèmon talks. Anything in **s  
are thoughts, and a bit of text in a {} is a flashback.  
  
-3 HOURS LATER-  
  
Duncan fought off several Team Rocket guards, and did a double flip sommersault  
to dodge the final guard left and poke him in the back with his sword.  
  
"Too easy." he mused.  
  
Duncan kicked down the door of the door labelled, "Da Boss" and saw   
a cloaked, hooded figure behind the desk.  
  
They stared out for a while, then Duncan cartwheeled to the side.  
  
Red and blue auras surrounded every inanimate item in the room and Duncan  
strafed immideatly to dodge a pen which just flew at him. A desk flys,  
a chair, a drawer and an empty revolver. Finally four corpses the Donnchadh  
forgot to dispose of (Brock, Jessie, Butch and James) flew up and missed  
Duncan narrowly and smashed through a window. *No more inanimate stuff  
in this room.* thought the two brothers in unison. They both whipped out  
a dufell bag and pulled out a revolver.  
  
The two brothers shot and dodged until no bullets were left. Two revolvers flew  
out of the smashed window.  
  
They pulled out their swords and duelled, poke, slash, dip, strafe, jump, poke,  
duck. Donnchadh's sword hit Duncan square on the shoulder blade and almost detached his  
arm. Duncan jumped, strafed but hit the wall! Donnchadh moved in for the kill.  
Duncan could only see two ways out of this, death or the smashed window.  
  
A man fell into the street next to the huge Viridian gym, occupied by many escaping Pokèmon  
trying to find thier trainers, hostages, corpses and a few Rockets. The man, Duncan,  
watched as a cloaked black figure floated down from a broken window supported only  
by a black mist.  
  
{As the helicopter carrying Donnchadh, who'd just killed his father,  
flew off you could see a cloak forming round Donnchadh and a black  
mist following him.  
  
SOON  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were all asleep when the helicopter flew over.  
If they'd have looked they'd see a black figure holding a sword, cloaked  
and with gleaming red eyes followed by a black mist departing to Viridian  
to inform his boss of his success.}  
  
As Ash walked out of the accursed gym he saw a most extra-odrinary site.  
The man who'd released him holding out a sword being followed by a hooded  
figure that Ash'd failed to notice years ago...  
  
Please review! 


	6. The power revealed...

Disclaimer: I won't lose my temper but guess please!  
  
If I put a () with speech inside it after a Pokèmon talks. Anything in **s  
are thoughts, and a bit of text in a {} is a flashback.  
  
Duncan stood up and built up a huge ball of energy in the sky.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" inquired Donnchadh. He fired a huge black  
beam at the ball and they both dispersed and condensed to form HUGE black  
clouds that almost obliterated all light.  
  
Rain fell, thunder and lightning attacked  
the ground viciously, rarely stopping before it hit it's target. A murky river  
of rain slid down a hill. Eerie music played and strange un-wordly lights  
appeared all over the place. The wind blew hard in updrafts. The gym exploded  
without warning and debris supported by the updrafts flew around in mini-clouds.  
  
An Officer Jenny drove by only to be struck by lightning and left for dead  
among dirty waters. Her motorbike smashed into the the only remaining wall of  
the gym.   
  
Donnchadh cracked his fingers. "You must have great power to be able to  
create a reaction like that." he mused. "But soon you will die, so it won't matter."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Donnchadh." replied Duncan. "If you remember  
correctly when you KILLED father you didn't collect any inheritance. So I took  
the liberty to take it for you." Duncan whipped out various items. "I don't carry the  
rest around."  
  
*With that power could he be ... the one to bring peace to Earth?* was what Donnchadh thought.  
  
They sprung up swords at the ready.  
  
-FOCUSING ON DIFFERENT PERSON-  
  
Ash looked on at the people fighting. One had a black mist following him  
and the other had a strange glow.  
  
Misty screamed.  
  
Ash naturally ran over, to see the four corpses [see previous chapter]  
coming to LIFE!   
  
"Pi?" (How?)  
  
You like? 


End file.
